Starcraft Advance/Terran
Overview Starcraft Advance is all about adding a new level of realism and complexity to Starcraft. =Terran= Marauder Class Armored Personnel Unit Production cost: 1.0 (the Marauder is the numeraire) Armored Personnel Units (APU's) are the diligent guard of the Terran. Soldiers are trained in military Academies for two years (though wartime accelerated curricula take only three months). During this time they learn to use the variety of equipment at their disposal. A fire squad is comprised of three Marauders and a Goliath. Purpose: *As civilian police *As frontier and public institution guards *As security aboard starships *As Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT) units for recovering captured installations Complement: *'Neosteel suit': Much stronger than Kevlar, suit entirely covers the body, providing sufficient strength to enable the Marauder to space walk; also provides strong resistance against sunlight, micrometeorites, and kinetic weaponry. The suit is able to selectively become flexible and rigid at will; when rigid, the suit is strong enough to make a serious dent in most things (including internal walls of ships) and deflect bullets with ease by transferring its kinetic energy throughout the suit (although it may give knockback). The suit is resistant to electromagnetic pulse (EMP) attacks. However, it is still easily destroyed by concentrated weaponry. *'Life support': Provides air conditioning, heating for the interior of the suit, and total insulation from the external environment. Also provides oxygen and removes carbon dioxide and excretions. In extreme circumstances, the system provides sugars, amino acids and minerals directly to the bloodstream by intravenous insertion. *'Amputation joints': The suit can cut off the Marauders' limbs in the case of serious injury, and then cauterize the wound, to enable the Marauders to continue on despite the injury. *'Neurosporin': A stimulant drug, generally released when under heavy exertions, when pain is going off the charts, or when a limb has been amputated. It preserves the ability of the Marauder to function at the utmost capacity. *'Electronic visor and beacon': The helmet sports a visor which overlays important information on top of the screen, allowing the Marauder to see information from others (commands) as well as information derived from the tricorder (see below). The beacon broadcasts a signal on a surprisingly thin bandwidth (which can change from mission to mission) which indicates if a person is alive or injured and if the person is an ally; this information is then displayed on the electronic visor to quickly allow the Marauder to identify people. In ships and installations, the blueprint may also be superimposed on the visor screen. *'Plasma flamethrowers': A pair of flamethrowers, which can be aimed in different directions, projecting incredibly hot flames for up to thirty feet. Good for crowd control. *'Machine guns': A pair of machine guns that can launch bullets up to 2,000 ft/sec. Generally this is only marginally effective against Neosteel suits. *'Land mine': Three, easy to set up (takes about two seconds), can be activated while being thrown/in midair, can be set to explode on proximity, time or remote activation. *'Grenade': Three, delayed explosion. *'Laser gun': The Marauder is able to fire a few shots using its laser, or a single concentrated shot. The laser uses up a tremendous amount of energy per hit and it is very easy for the Marauder to use up all its energy reserves, even using up its life support energy, through using it. *'Battery pack': A very dense, highly charged battery pack supports the Marauder in every way. Activity uses up the battery very quickly. *'Tool collection': A collection of tools, including fusion cutters, generally used for construction or for making rapid modifications to the environment. *'Levitation and jet packs': Most Terran creations are capable of levitating; Marauders are no exception. Levitation is used to bring the Marauder straight up from the planet surface or away from other objects; jet packs are used to move the Marauder in specific directions. *'Tricorder': A tool that provides information on nearby objects, including its internal analysis and chemical or electromagnetic make-up. It is good for analyzing things but doesn't have the range to act as a cloak detector. *'Gastrodin': A substance that, when injected intravenously, stops the pain and feeling of unease that results from going on an empty stomach. *'AI Doctor': The suit also provides an extensive program providing all information recorded by the Terrans about medical diagnoses and treatments. *'Medications toolset': Holds a variety of drugs and medications which untrained Marauders can use with the aid of the AI doctor. Ghost Class Specialist Unit Production cost: 1.3 +X Ghosts' hallmark technology, the cloak generator, is Protoss technology so it makes sense that the Ghosts are only introduced after the War begins. They are quite rare. Purpose: *Infiltration *Covert scouting *Assassination *Terrorizing the populace Complement: *'Thin Neosteel suit': Much thinner than the suits used by the Marauders, these are far more flexible, though it leaves the wearer considerably more vulnerable than Marauders are to most types of fire. Also EMP-resistant. *'Minimal life support': Acts as a Hazardous Materials (HAZMAT) suit that protects those within from coming in contact with anything on the outside. Although the Neosteel is resilient, it can't stand up against attacks for long, which means the suit's protection is easily pierced. *'Neurosporin' *'Electronic visor and beacon' *'Laser cutters': Used for pinpoint cutting precision, such as for getting out of places. *'Silenced machine guns': A modified version of the normal machine gun, which is more potent and also silent to avoid detection. *'Acid cutters': In case lasers can't cut through something (such as ablative armor), acid cutters can do the trick. *'Land mine': Two. *'Grenade': Ten. *'Flash grenade': Two. *'Auto-firing machine guns': Used mainly as a diversion, these remotely controlled devices can also be used to fire upon targets in a certain direction. *'Laser gun' *'Battery pack' *'Tool collection' *'Capture and torture devices': Tools of interrogation and false imprisonment. *'Levitation and jet packs': Allows the Ghost to avoid sending vibrations into the ground by silently hovering over it; also allows them to maneuver around ships in space externally. *'Tricorder' *'Gastrodin' *'Variety of drugs': Used to intoxicate prisoners, gain rogue allies on the run in the slums, or force prisoners to help them in order to get more drugs. *'Self destruct bomb': If the Ghost is ever captured or placed in an impossible situation, this allows the Ghost to self-destruct, preventing any substantial technology from being left behind. *'Auto-apply medications toolset': If the Ghost is wounded, disinfectants would be immediately given. If the tricorder senses other pathogens, the system would also automatically apply the proper treatment. *'Personal cloaking device': A nearly perfect cloaking device against all sorts of electromagnetic waves, but it does not provide for vibration nullification or forces of gravity (which allows for the use of proximity detectors). They also run on a power source and consume power quickly for the battery that the Ghosts are able to take with them, meaning that the cloak can't last for more than a few minutes. *'Lifesign nullifier': A weaker version than the cloaking device, it removes life biosigns from the region, preventing lifesign detectors (which appear on a variety of sensors arrays) from detecting the Ghost. It uses considerably less power which offers the Ghost to remain away from detection from distant ships for a much longer period of time (at least a week). Goliath Class Armored Support Unit Production cost: 5.0 The Armored Support Unit (ASU) is meant to support the armored personnel (the Marauders). The vehicle has no cockpit or drivers' hit; instead, it is remotely controlled from the local command center, with radio commands being issued by the controller there. The commands are highly secure, using private key hyper-encoding. The Goliath is too large to enter most hallways, but it can act as external support to the Marauders which enter. Purpose: *Support against rogue Marauders *Support in Marauder missions *Anti-air Complement: *'Neosteel plating': The entire craft is covered by Neosteel plating. *'Four limbs': The Goliath has four "hands", each of which is armed with various equipment. The adept limbs are also good for picking up and working with a variety of objects. *'Machine guns': Four sets of machine guns. *'Land mine': Twelve, easy to set up (takes about two seconds), can be activated while being thrown/in midair, can be set to explode on proximity, time or remote activation. *'Grenade': Twelve, delayed explosion. *'Laser gun': Because the Goliath has a much larger battery, its laser can also be significantly more powerful. It is capable of doing serious damage to nearby fliers and, if it is located in space, it can do significant damage to fliers far away. This allows the Goliath to provide anti-air support to units that would otherwise have no means of attacking distant targets. *'Battery pack': About ten times as large as the one on the Marauder; it is basically comprised of a dozen of the same batteries that power the Marauder. When a Marauder goes low on battery, its main battery can be replaced by a new one removed from the Goliath. *'Tool collection': The tool collection is even more extensive than the one on the Marauder, and as such it is much more varied. *'Levitation and jet packs'. *'Backup weaponry': The Goliath also has backup weaponry for itself and its Marauder comrades to fall back on if their equipment gets damaged or is used up. *'Medications toolset': More extensive than the Marauders' one, the toolset for the Goliath features a much more extensive collection of drugs and other healthcare tools, such as heart defibrillators and other diagnostic instruments. It can also be used to store specimens of strange things. *'Charon missiles': These have a 300 mile range and are highly explosive, releasing an EMP upon impact. They are capable of navigating the terrain below, taking a path that always remains close to the surface and hence avoid being destroyed; it can also release chaff and flares as a diversion. *'Mininuke': Effectively a bunker buster. The controller can remove the mininuke and launch it at a target, causing a tremendous amount of damage; however, because of its size there is only one. Alternatively, if something wrong has happened to the fire squad, the controller can simply detonate the mininuke, destroying the Goliath as well as any nearby Marauders. This is a way of preventing the Goliath from falling into enemy hands. Fusion Class Space Construction Vehicle Production cost: 0.7 The space construction vehicle (SCV) is driven by civilians and military alike; in the former, it is used for maintenance, construction and deconstruction; for the latter, it is used in installations, repairing damaged crafts, and outside of starships. They are often employed in hangars to repair starfighters. Training takes about a year. Purpose: *Installation repair *Misc crafts *Maintenance *Starship repair Complement: *'Neosteel plating': The entire craft is covered by Neosteel plating. *'Four variable limbs': The Fusion has four "hands", each of which are different, and each of which is coupled with various equipment. The adept limbs are also good for picking up and working with a variety of objects, and of course, for repairs and other work. *'Fusion cutter': This is a larger version than the one on the Marauder and the Goliath. It is a multi-purpose instrument used for all kinds of welding and separating. *'Multiple locomotive systems': The Fusion sports a four-wheel drive, a two-track drive, and a four-pedal drive. *'Levitation and jet packs'. *'Tool collection': The tool collection is even more extensive than the one on the Marauder, and as such it is much more varied. It also contains a variety of backup copies. *'Inventory box': A spacious trunk for storing all sorts of things; this is entirely isolated and lockable, thereby allowing things, even the size of a a Marauder, to hide within or be trapped within it. This is generally useful for carrying resources and materials, however. *'AI support': An AI engineer helps make judicious decisions about the surroundings, blueprints and static physics to produce reliably strong structures, and which provides construction instructions, even if the driver has no clue how to build. This is useful in creating makeshift bunkers and such. It is also good for collaborating with any other allied Fusions in the region. The AI support can also automatically pilot the Fusion to repair standard vehicles and such. *'Jet packs': This allows the Fusion to maneuver in space so that it can reach various parts of ships and thereby repair them. *'Library of components': This is a library of factory-manufactured, pre-packaged components which can be used to make all sorts of objects. There are several of each component class. Terran technology works with a bare minimum of components, much of which can also be altered into other objects made from the same material, allowing the same material to serve many purposes. Used jointly with AI support, even a rather new to the art driver can use the Fusion to effectively build and maintain structures and objects. Plexus Class Weapons Platform Production cost: 2.2 These are generally box-like craft, mostly immobile, that are deployed as defensive measures. Hellfire Class Starfighter Production cost: 30.0 The Starfighter is capable of flight in the atmosphere, in space and in water, as well as land and roll along on the ground. It is generally docked on starships of various kinds, and are given upkeep quite often, though they can stay on their own for a long time. These crafts are able to go into subspace. The starfighter has a central area with a cockpit providing enough room for four people, and three wings which stick out from it (much like from an airplane, but with one going upward as well) at 120 degree angles. Each wing also has a cylindrical part which serves as a weapons magazine. Purpose: *Scouting and observation *Naval protection as a fighter escort *Surgical strikes *Attacks against smaller fleets Complement: *'Neosteel plating': A layer of NeoSteel is right over the ablative plating, helping to absorb or dissipate thermal or kinetic attacks. *'Ablative underplating': This is the standard Terran plating for all starships, primarily because lasers are far more effective in space. The plating causes the lasers to be able to melt only a minor dent into the hull before creating a cloud of particles that diffract the rest of the beam's energy, greatly reducing the harm generated. Crafts with ablative plating can last for a very long time against laser fire but are easily blown apart by thermal or kinetic attacks (such as explosives). *'Cockpit AI': The cockpit AI features targeting, evading, navigation and sensory programs that can be called upon by the user at an instant to automatically do a variety of pre-planned actions. This frees up the pilot to do a variety of other things, such as firing on targets. Also provides a tactical display, highlighting crafts belonging to different factions in different colors based on their beacons. *'Living room': The cockpit has enough space for four people cramped, though often it is used by one or two individuals with plenty of space to move around a bit. *'Life support': The Hellfire is able to sustain life support for up to a month when on low power use; this is not an energy constraint. The life support provides for all the basic needs, but also can generate more quality food (as opposed to bare-bones foods). *'Mini fusion reactor': This car-trunk-sized reactor powers a fusion reaction which powers the Hellfire's weapons, life support, navigation and subspace transit. Without it, the craft is dead in space. It is attached to fuel pods. There is also a small battery which can sustain the ship for a relatively short time (two hours, no weapons or subspace transit) for contingencies when the reactor is down. The reactor is designed to be repairable in certain circumstances. The Hellfire is able to stay in space for prolonged periods of time (months) with a single fuel pod without having to refuel, allowing for long-term scouting missions. *'Super-laser turrets': Uses the power from the fusion reactor to fire blasts. The Hellfire can fire indefinitely as long as the fusion reactor has the requisite energy. *'Gemini missiles': Four. These have a 2,000 mile range and are highly explosive, releasing an EMP upon impact. They feature relatively weak point defense lasers which can sometimes be of use deflecting obstacles such as asteroids. The missiles can also alter course numerous times to avoid obstacles or change targets. It can also release chaff and flares as a diversion. *'Apollo missiles': Four. These have 600 mile range and are cheap, basic weaponry useful as diversions, to target weaker targets and to disrupt riots and various other smaller targets. *'Mininuke': One. Effectively a bunker buster, this is a tactical warhead that can be fired long ranges. *'Sublight engine': An engine that allows the Hellfire to move at speeds well below that of light. *'Levitation and jet packs': The levitation functionality on the Hellfire allows it to rise up out of the planet's atmosphere using as little energy as possible. Jet packs placed all around the Hellfire allow for a variety of maneuvering options which can be useful in avoiding pinpoint attacks such as beam and bullet weapons. *'Medications toolset': More extensive than the Marauders' one, the toolset for the Goliath features a much more extensive collection of drugs and other healthcare tools, such as heart defibrillators and other diagnostic instruments. It can also be used to store specimens of strange things. *'Ancillary weapons': Small arms firearms like the ones used by Marauders are also available in a Hellfire, allowing stranded pilots a way of fighting their way to safety. However, Hellfires don't have the complete suits that Marauders have. The Hellfire can also use its external arm to attach ancillary weapons to its external side, allowing it to use a greater variety of weaponry to attack with. *'External repair arm': A robotic arm attached to the Hellfire can be deployed to repair itself from any angle. It is frequently used by stranded pilots in battlefields to obtain shrapnel and floating pieces of armor, and weld them onto the damaged portions of the craft's armor. When starships have been caught in battles, they can deploy Hellfires to salvage shrapnel and debris, bringing them back to the starship for various purposes. *'Inertial dampener': Allows the Hellfire to accelerate or decelerate at rates far faster than can otherwise be tolerated, by reducing the effects of inertia in the region. *'Subspace drive': An engine allowing the Hellfire to venture into subspace, allowing them to go at a maximum of 300x the speed of light. This allows the Hellfire to travel between two star systems 15 light years apart in a month. The subspace drive is reliable, however uses a tremendous amount of energy; crafts in subspace can't attack or "peer around" based on Terran technologies. *'Sensors array': Provides a variety of detection mechanisms, however, is not good at locating cloaked vessels. *'Subspace relay beacon': Transmits the craft's signal and identity via subspace, far faster than via radio waves, which enables the signal to reach the nearest inhabitable world in a few weeks. Also acts as a way of sending and receiving messages. Valkyrie Class Assault Frigate Production cost: 240.0 The smallest of the starships, the Valkyrie is given a variety of armaments. All starships have rooms where people have space to walk around in. The Valkyrie has two floors, too small to warrant a chief of security or a security team to guard it. Valkyries look like oblique rectangular prisms, though in the atmosphere they can extend a pair of large wings that make them look more like a trapezoid. Purpose: *Small naval engagements *Fringe colony defense *Sizable scouting party Crew complement: *1 commanding+executive officer (lieutenant commander) *1 gunnery officer (sergeant) *1 pilot (sergeant) *1 chief of engineering (sergeant) *2 other crew members Complement: *'Neosteel plating' *'Ablative underplating' *'Operations room AI': The pilot is given access to all that is needed to fully control the Valkyrie. *'False windows': A significant portion of the craft's exterior walls actually appear to be like windows, providing information to the people within about the situation outside. They also serve as a secondary tactical display, with the actual targets, which are often too small to appear on the digital window, become highlighted by color according to faction, allowing for easy targeting. *'Control table': The central table in the main room projects a hologram that acts as another tactical display. This is often used by the commanding officer, who sits on one of several seats right around the table. *'Bed and living quarters': The Valkyrie provides bunk beds for all on board and has enough sleeping space for 40 people (though this would severely cramp the available space). *'Life support': Indefinite. *'Super-laser turrets': Six, of which four can face in any direction. Can be used indefinitely as long as the reactor is operational, which is often. *'Hyper-laser turrets': Two, both of which have a 180 degree targeting window and aim in the same direction. Far stronger than the super-laser, these require that the Valkyrie's primary fusion reactor be online at the time. In confrontations, the Valkyrie turns so that both face the enemy. Because these weapons are quite bulky, they are ineffectual against enemy fliers. *'Gemini missiles': Two magazines, each with 1 launching bay and 10 missiles. *'Apollo missiles': Two magazines, each with 1 launching bay and 30 missiles. *'Electromagnetic concussion missiles': Eight. Upon detonation, generates blasts of electromagnetic concussion, which can deactivate and fry unprotected electronics in a very large blast radius. Problem is, Terran technology hasn't yielded a counter, which means that allied units can also be likewise destroyed. *'Mininuke': Three. By default one is set to be easily blown up right on board the Valkyrie in case of boarding by a hostile faction. *'Medications toolset' *'External repair arms': Two. *'Fusion reactor': A walk-in-closet sized fusion reactor provides substantially more power generation capacity than that of a mini fusion reactor found in the Hellfire. The Valkyrie is therefore capable of producing substantially more energy. *'Mini fusion reactors': Two. These can be used to refit stranded Hellfires with failed reactors of their own, allowing them to power up once again; they also allow the Valkyrie to remain partially functional, albeit with less power, should its primary reactor fail. *'Ancillary weapons': Enough to arm all of the members of the crew with as much weaponry as a Marauder has, excluding the armor. This allows a Valkyrie that has been boarded to at least have a chance to fend for itself. *'Sublight engine' *'Levitation and jet packs' *'Inertial dampener' *'Subspace drive': An engine allowing the Hellfire to venture into subspace, allowing them to go at a maximum of 500x the speed of light (200x light speeds faster than that of the subspace drive on a Hellfire due to the increased stability that can be wrought by greater energy supply from a larger fusion reactor). This allows the Hellfire to travel between two star systems 15 light years apart in barely over two weeks. *'Sensors array': Provides a variety of detection mechanisms, however, is not good at locating cloaked vessels. *'Proximity detector': Detects the bending of space's curvature, allowing the detection of even cloaked vessels that are capable of befuddling the sensors array. This allows the Valkyrie, and any allied units to which it provides such information, to be able to fire upon the detected vessels. However, the proximity detector has relatively short high-accuracy range, meaning that in order to fire reliably, theValkyrie will have to close in on their enemies before it can be of any use, during which time vessels could very well be destroyed. It also has an extensive low-accuracy range well in excess of normal weaponry's firing range. *'Subspace relay beacon' Dropship Class Transport Frigate Production cost: 120.0 This is a similar size to the Valkyrie, though a tad smaller, and shaped like a piece of soap. As almost everyone in the Terran worlds knows how to pilot vehicles and crafts, anyone can command a Transport Frigate. Made expressly for civilian purposes, the Dropship offers no defense as a precaution in case it is seized. Purpose: *Transportation of resources *Personnel transport Crew complement: *1 pilot (no military rank needed) *'Neosteel plating' *'Ablative underplating' *'False windows' *'Life support' *'Medications toolset' *'External repair arms': 2. *'Mini fusion reactor' *'AI cook' *'Internal plasma vents': Useful for cleansing the vessel of all human personnel should it become infiltrated. *'Sublight engine' *'Levitation and jet packs' *'Inertial dampener' *'Subspace drive' *'Sensors array' *'Subspace relay beacon' Halo Class Light Cruiser Production cost: 780.0 The light cruiser is the size of a small apartment building, and over three times the size of the Valkyrie frigate. The Halo has three floors, each of which are larger than any of those on the Valkyrie. Shaped like a saucer, though with a major rectangular protrusion along the top of the craft. Purpose: *Small to medium engagements *Fringe and minor colony defense *Goliath controller *Mobile command for small missions *Minor unit in core world defense *Minor unit in major missions Crew complement: *1 commanding officer (commander) *1 executive officer (lieutenant commander) *1 gunnery officer (sergeant) *1 pilot (sergeant) *1 sensors officer (sergeant) *1 chief of engineering (sergeant) *1 chief of security (sergeant) *4 Marines *6 other crew members Complement: *'Neosteel plating' *'Ablative underplating' *'Operations room AI' *'False windows' *'Control table' *'Entertainment quarters': The most basic table sports games in a special, recreation room. *'Life support' *'Super-laser turrets': Sixteen, of which 10 can be turned in any direction. *'Hyper-laser turrets': Four, of which 2 can be turned in any direction. *'Gemini missiles': Four magazines, each with 1 launching bay and 14 missiles. *'Apollo missiles': Four magazines, each with 1 launching bay and 48 missiles. *'Electromagnetic concussion missiles': 24. *'Mininuke': Ten. *'50 megaton nuclear warhead': Four. These are sizable blasts used to wipe out major rebellions or infestations that have gotten out of control. *'Irradiation gun': Emits powerful blasts of radiation that turn those afflicted into walking time bombs that also give off deadly radiation to those near them, killing targets within just a short period of time. If not used carefully, plenty of allies could also be affected. *'Medications toolset' *'External repair arms': 2. *'Internal repair arms': 4. These work the Hellfire hangar bays and are considerably smaller than the ship-external counterpart. *'Fusion reactor': This is even larger than the one in a Valkyrie, about the size of a bedroom and capable of sustaining considerably more energy. *'AI cook': Program that uses a kitchen to cook food. *'Ancillary weapons': As the Halo is designed to be able to carry up to two hundred passengers, the ship is also equipped with equipment for them. *'Marauder suits': Combat gear enough for four Marauders is also provided on board to provide security against infiltration. *'Internal plasma vents': Dozens. In cases of severe infiltration by the enemy, superheated plasma can be released into various portions of the ship, melting it but also causing severe damage. *'Automated laser defense': Twelve. These internal weaponry platforms line the hallway floors, firing upon attackers when called upon by the operations room. *'Automatic-lock doors': If the security of the vessel is compromised, the vessel has built-in contingency doors which are incredibly tough and thick which will close, hampering the progress of the invading party and allowing the defenders to mount a counterattack. The defenders are also, via the operations room, given the ability to move from one locked-down region to the next with little hampering. *'Sublight engine' *'Levitation and jet packs' *'Inertial dampener' *'Subspace drive' *'Sensors array' *'Proximity detector' *'Subspace relay beacon' *'Kitchen': Provides an actually credible space for creating food. *'Docking atriums': The atriums facilitate docking procedures with other vessels. The atriums have two doors, one leading inside and one constituting the docking hatch, and are used for personnel entry. These are used for re-pressurizing purposes. Since all extended missions have at least one Halo vessel, smaller ones don't need to have re-pressurizing atriums. *'Hellfire Hangar bay': Provides maintenance, refueling, recharging, docking and repairs for up to six Hellfires, though leaving very little room to maneuver. *'Hellfires': Six. On strike missions the Halo is generally the one supporting the starships, but in almost all other cases it is the Hellfires that provide ample additional firing support to the Halo. These craft can be mustered by ready pilots in 30 seconds. *'Resource bay': Hellfires and Fusions can be used to collect scrap material and other resources for use by the Halo (such as repairs, maintenance and construction). The resource bay is where this is deposited. Eidolon Class Heavy Cruiser Production cost: 2400.0 The heavy cruiser is a popular vessel good for the most common threats, with equipment that can deal with a diverse range of issues. The fact that it is designated as a 'heavy cruiser' is an indication that its primary purpose is not strictly military. In battles it is frequently withdrawn from battle actions and well protected, for although it has one of the Terran fleet's strongest armor; lacking in shields, it is still incredibly vulnerable to attack. Large, triangular isosceles vessel, much like the Star Destroyer from Star Wars. Purpose: *Major military actions *Guarding core worlds *Central vessel in an expedition Crew complement (42 crew): *1 captain (commanding officer) *1 commander (executive, operations officer) *1 lieutenant commander (lt.) (tactical officer) *1 lieutenant commander (lt.) (chief of security) *1 sergeant (gunnery officer) *1 sergeant (ship's pilot, navigation) *1 sergeant (chief of engineering) *1 sergeant (sensors officer) *1 sergeant (doctor) *2 sergeant (squadron leader) *14 privates (squadron wing-man) *6 privates (engineering) *8 privates (security) *4 privates (support crew members) Armaments: *'Neosteel plating' *'Ablative underplating' *'Operations room AI' *'False windows' *'Control table' *'Entertainment quarters' *'Life support': Enough for 400 indefinitely. *'Super-laser turrets': 24, of which 16 can be turned in any direction. These are often used as point-defense. *'Hyper-laser turrets': 8, of which 4 can be turned in any direction. *'Gemini missiles': Four magazines, each with 1 launching bay and 20 missiles. *'Apollo missiles': Four magazines, each with 1 launching bay and 60 missiles. *'Phereton torpedoes': Two magazines, each with 2 launching bays. These blasts are highly effective against shielding and quickly became the Terran's weapon of choice against the Protoss. These torpedoes are mostly energy, with the shell easily manufactured; providing the energy is the hard part, as its use drastically drains the Eidolon of its energies. *'Electromagnetic concussion missiles': 36. *'Mininuke': 40. *'50 megaton nuclear warhead': 20. *'Irradiation gun' *'Medications toolset' *'External repair arms': 4. *'Internal repair arms': 4. *'Fusion reactor': This is even larger than the one in a Halo, about the size of an apartment and capable of sustaining considerably more energy. *'AI cook': Program that uses a kitchen to cook food. *'Ancillary weapons': As the Eidolon is designed to be able to carry up to four hundred passengers, the ship is also equipped with equipment for them. *'Marauder suits': 8. *'Goliaths': 2. These are used generally as defense in case of boarding, since the ship's dock isn't large enough for these to enter or exit. *'Fusions': 2. Used for all kinds of repair work. *'Mobile command': The operations room also serves as a sort of mobile command; people manning the stations there can control allied Goliaths, including the ones on the Eidolon itself. *'Mobile factory': While in space, the Eidolon can open up its belly to dispatch packaged production mechanisms, thereby creating an assembly line on the fly. This can be useful in the case of the Eidolon being chased by a superior force, allowing it to produce a bit more support. In the case of evacuating from a destroyed colony, this allows the Eidolon to produce a significant amount of lesser crafts in preparation for a later confrontation. However, its operation leaves the Eidolon itself very exposed, and only a single blast is enough to put the factory, and the ship, out of commission for a long time. *'Internal plasma vents': At least 100. *'Automated laser defense': 36. *'Automatic-lock doors' *'Sublight engine': Maximum speed 800x speed of light. *'Levitation and jet packs' *'Inertial dampener' *'Subspace drive' *'Sensors array' *'Proximity detector' *'Subspace relay beacon' *'Kitchen' *'Docking atriums' *'Hellfire Hangar bay' *'Hellfires': 16. *'Resource bay' Behemoth Class Battlecruiser Production cost: 2950.0 The geared-for-war battlecruiser is a much more militarized version of the heavy cruiser, and is the largest vessel in the Terran armada, it not making much sense to get any larger or else the vessel would be too easily destroyed for what it took to make. It has the toughest armor of any Terran vessel. It can field a substantial strike craft force. Once the all-out war begins, battlecruiser production quickly outstrips that of heavy cruisers. Purpose: *Major military actions *Guarding core worlds Crew complement (42 crew): *1 captain (commanding officer) *1 commander (executive, operations officer) *1 lieutenant commander (lt.) (tactical officer) *1 lieutenant commander (lt.) (chief of security) *1 sergeant (gunnery officer) *1 sergeant (ship's pilot, navigation) *1 sergeant (chief of engineering) *1 sergeant (sensors officer) *1 sergeant (doctor) *4 sergeant (squadron leader) *28 privates (squadron wing-man) *6 privates (engineering) *16 privates (security) *4 privates (support crew members) Armaments: *'Neosteel plating' *'Ablative underplating' *'Operations room AI' *'False windows' *'Control table' *'Entertainment quarters' *'Life support': Enough for 400 indefinitely. *'Super-laser turrets': 60, of which 40 can be turned in any direction. These are often used as point-defense. *'Hyper-laser turrets': 24, of which 16 can be turned in any direction. *'Gemini missiles': 8 magazines, each with 1 launching bay and 24 missiles. *'Apollo missiles': 8 magazines, each with 1 launching bay and 72 missiles. *'Phereton torpedoes': 6 magazines, each with 6 launching bays. *'Electromagnetic concussion missiles': 120. *'Mininuke': 120. *'50 megaton nuclear warhead': 50. *'Irradiation gun' *'Medications toolset' *'External repair arms': 4. *'Internal repair arms': 4. *'Fusion reactor' *'AI cook' *'Ancillary weapons' *'Marauder suits': 16. *'Goliaths': 6. These are used generally as defense in case of boarding, since the ship's dock isn't large enough for these to enter or exit. *'Fusions': 2. Used for all kinds of repair work. *'Mobile command': The operations room also serves as a sort of mobile command; people manning the stations there can control allied Goliaths, including the ones on the Eidolon itself. *'Internal plasma vents': At least 200. *'Automated laser defense': 60. *'Automatic-lock doors' *'Sublight engine': Maximum speed 800x speed of light. *'Levitation and jet packs' *'Inertial dampener' *'Subspace drive' *'Sensors array' *'Proximity detector' *'Subspace relay beacon' *'Kitchen' *'Docking atriums' *'Hellfire Hangar bay' *'Hellfires': 32. *'Resource bay'